


Tess - The silly goose

by Tessa1972



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Family, Funny story, Gen, Other, fairy tale, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tessa1972/pseuds/Tessa1972
Summary: A young boy is telling a funny story to his sick friend.(Special thanks to freyanuris@tumblr.com for the initial ignition)





	Tess - The silly goose

“And then the goose tried to eat the entire bread! So greedy she was, hungry of course, but it doesn't make sense to eat it in one piece! Such a fluffy creature, intelligent but silly as well and…” David giggled with funny gestures beside the bed of little Frederick. The little guy started to laugh, his eyes still full of fever, the small head almost red like his cute curled hair. He felt better, but the fever attacks of the last days were very frightening for the Rochelle's. But it was a good sign - Frederick wanted to see David and hear one of his jolly tiny stories. And David was always ready to tell a funny anecdote or fable. David was a silent child, but also a storyteller at it's best. And Frederick loved fairy tales!   
Lydia Rochelle was standing behind David and broke in softly: “And now it's time for David. He has to go back home and you have to sleep until you are healthy again, Freddy!” 

(Frederick's mom was a wonderful woman: A kind voice, a nice face and her way of talking to people was always so friendly. David really loved the mother of his best friend Marek. She was a real Lady in his opinion, without any title or being wealthy - Lydia was showing grace and beauty from deep within!   
David loved his mother with all his heart, but Lady Trevelyan was completely different! She was cautious, had a lot of nobless and manners, was very intelligent and educated, but since years she was very isolated in her own world of grief and thoughts and David couldn't find a way to make it better for his beloved mother! On the contrary, he felt guilty, he thought, he must be the reason for all the harsh words of his father and the silence of his mother. Since a few years, David wasn't allowed to call his parents Mommy and Pa, so he called them mother and father in private and Sir and Madam when guests were invited.   
David was 14 years old. A guy with long brown locks, a little bit chubby, but very agile. Most of the day, after breakfast and the private lessons, he spend time in the stables, hard working, not just watching the noble horses! And the afternoons he shared with the Rochelle's - “Uncle Drakon” and “Aunt Lydia”, Marek, Ronda and Frederick. Marek was his buddy, Ronda was a girl, yes, but a funny fellow and little Frederick was simply too cute to resist and their parents loved David like a son. That's why they were grateful, David was there to watch over the sick little boy, while they had to do their duties and chores at Trevelyan estate.)

“Mamma, Davey needs to tell me the name of the goose, before he's leaving. Maybe I can show her how to eat properly, but first I need to know which goose is the silly one!” Frederick almost screamed with a hoarse voice and trying to reach David with his short toddler arms. David turned around and whispered: “Her name is Tess. You can't mistake her! In the midst of all those cute gooses, she is the brown one, with the loudest voice, the craziest eyes, the funniest walk and snuggliest body! And sometimes the one with a whole bread in her beak….”


End file.
